


La vérité sur la loi de Murphy

by Arches67



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie vient de tomber sur la bible des conspirations…</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité sur la loi de Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one shot, dans la série des "conspirations de Mozzie".
> 
> Relu par l'infaillible Yellowstone69. Merci !!

Quand Neal Caffrey entra dans son appartement après une longue journée de travail, Mozzie était installé sur le canapé, un livre à la main et un verre de vin posé sur la table basse devant lui.

Il était habitué à trouver son ami chez lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, le voir confortablement installé n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Par contre, le choix de vin l'ennuyait un peu plus. C'était une très bonne bouteille. Il se pencha par-dessus le fauteuil et attrapa le verre pour en avaler une gorgée.

"Ben fais comme chez toi," grogna Mozzie.

Neal souleva un sourcil et esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Oui, bon d'accord. Tu es chez toi," admit son ami. "Prends-toi un verre au moins !"

Neal se dirigea vers sa chambre pour retirer veste et cravate. Il enleva ses chaussures et prit une seconde pour réfléchir s'il allait ou non devoir ressortir. Il décida que non et retira également ses chaussettes. Dans ce sens, cela était simple. Les mettre, même après plusieurs années de pratique, restait une corvée en raison de l'émetteur. Le concepteur de ce bracelet de cheville ne s'était à aucun moment posé la question de comment mettre des chaussettes… ou des bottes maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Mozzie était plongé dans son livre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" demanda Neal, en observant l'air concentré de son ami.

Celui-ci tourna le livre pour lui laisser lire la couverture.

Les lois de Murphy. Hein ?

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il t'arrivait de lire des livres humoristiques…" fit Neal, surpris par l'ouvrage.

"Ce type avait tout vu." Mozzie secoua la tête d'un geste déçu. "Il était intelligent. Je ne comprends pas comment il est passé à côté."

"A côté ?" Neal fronça les sourcils. "A côté de quoi ?"

"Tu connais les lois de Murphy ?"

"Quelques-unes, comme tout le monde."

"Et ça ne t'a jamais interpelé ?"

Neal prit le temps d'attraper un verre, y versa du vin et s'assit confortablement. Il était prêt à entrer dans la "dimension Mozzie".

"Allez, vas-y."

"Pardon ?" fit Mozzie, quelque peu surpris par la réaction.

"Tu as de toute évidence une théorie à ce sujet. Tu ne serais pas en train de dévorer ce livre si ça n'était pas le cas. Je me sens d'humeur magnanime. Fais-moi donc part de la dernière conspiration."

"Neal !" hurla Mozzie en colère. "Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ceci à la légère ! Nous ne vivons pas dans un conte de fées. Notre monde tient plus de Big Brother que du lapin d'Alice. Rien n'est aussi inoffensif qu'il en a l'air."

Se sentant d'humeur badine, Neal décida de laisser filer Mozzie sur son cheval de bataille.

"Il y a donc une bonne raison à 'tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera nécessairement mal' ?"

Mozzie eut un air vexé et regarda fixement la cheville de Neal, puis releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Mauvais exemple," marmonna Neal. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se resservit. "Donc d'après toi, il y a en fait un responsable derrière la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ?"

"Tout à fait," répondit Mozzie avec un sourire ravi, content que son ami se soit ravisé.

Cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Mozzie lisait ce livre en particulier. A moins que…

"Mozz…" fit Neal à voix basse. Son ami leva la tête. "Tu n'es pas vraiment à la recherche de nouvelles conspirations dans ce livre, pas vrai ?" L'idée était effrayante.

"Ce bouquin est une véritable bible ! Je ne comprends pas que sa publication ait été autorisée." Mozzie le referma et le leva presque solennellement. "Tout est là. Des années de manipulations, surveillance, mensonges… Tu dois juste lire entre les lignes." Mozzie hocha la tête consterné. "Tout à fait incroyable."

"Le fait que ce livre soit vendu dans le rayon 'humour' ne t'inquiète pas ?"

"Mais enfin, Neal. Ils ne vont tout de même pas autoriser un rayon 'conspirations' dans les librairies !"

Ce point de vue se tenait. Mais entre savoir que des conspirations existaient et les dévoiler, il y avait un monde.

"J'ai bien sûr tout à fait conscience que je ne peux rien y faire," admit Mozzie. "Mais le fait de les connaître me permet d'en trouver les failles pour y échapper."

"Ouaip," laissa échapper Neal peu convaincu.

Avoir un toit différent pour chaque soir ne lui suffisait apparemment pas. Est-ce que Mozzie possédait même un numéro de sécurité sociale ? Pour autant qu'il le sache, Mozzie était déjà largement hors du radar. Il avait même fini par "tuer" sa véritable identité. Que craignait-il de plus ?

"Je sais ce que tu penses. Le diable se cache dans les détails. Personne n'est invisible. Tu peux juste essayer d'être le plus transparent possible."

Neal prit le livre et le feuilleta. Les "lois" étaient listées par sujet, tout depuis les ordinateurs aux infirmières, en passant par les militaires et les voitures à la couture. La couture ?

"Tu as fini de le lire ?"

"Le lire oui. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'identifier toutes les conspirations, bien sûr."

"Bien sûr…" répéta Neal.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Le sujet des conspirations faisait partie de l'essence même de Mozzie, rien ne l'écarterait jamais de ce chemin.

"D'où le besoin de connaître toutes les conspirations afin d'y échapper…" dit-il doucement.

Mozzie poussa un grognement. "Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Il en apparaît de nouvelles tous les jours…."

Il avait l'air si déprimé que Neal en eut pitié. Il prit la bouteille et remplit le verre de son ami. Peu de risques qu'il y ait une conspiration dans une bouteille de vin, pas vrai ?

"Tiens, maintenant que tu l'as ouverte, il va falloir finir cette bouteille. Profite des petits plaisirs tant qu'ils existent."

Mozzie prit le verre et avala une longue rasade.

"Neal, tu es un vrai ami. Le meilleur qui soit."

"Et jamais la moindre conspiration ne nous séparera, je te le promets," répondit Neal en tapant le bord de son verre sur celui de Mozz.

"Amis pour toujours," confirma Mozzie.

 

FIN


End file.
